The growing interest in touch, particularly in both therapeutic and non-therapeutic massage, has led to a vast increase in the number of persons learning and practicing massage in their homes. There has also been a significant increase in the numbers of licensed massage therapists (LMTs) and chiropractors as alternate forms of medical treatment have become more acceptable. Increases in stress-related injuries, from jobs, sports and general life activities, have increased the demand for massage therapy. While many LMTs provide services from clinics, health clubs, etc., others provide mobile services, making house and office calls.
It would be a benefit to be able to provide a simple, yet effective means of facilitating massage at home. The only options currently available for a massage provider is to purchase an expensive and cumbersome massage table, or to simply have their patient lie on a bed or on the floor. The second option is certainly less expensive, but is deficient because, in a face down position, the patient cannot breathe easily, and does not maintain proper body, neck and spine alignment.
A number of devices are known which have been disclosed to facilitate massage therapy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,100, to Moon, granted Oct. 28, 1980, discloses a chiropractic table having individually adjustable segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,638 to Gillotti, granted Jun. 8, 1982, discloses a foldable massage and therapeutic body work table having a removable headrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,966 to Hartman, granted Sep. 20, 1983, discloses a removable headrest for a chiropractic device having a cushion for a patient's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,141 to Steffensmeier, granted Mar. 22, 1988, discloses a chiropractic table with swingable section adjustable to treat specific spinal disorders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,497 to Westphal, granted Aug. 15, 1989, discloses a portable collapsible treatment table with drop sections and an adjustable headrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,034 to Michele, granted Nov. 27, 1990, describes a massage table with abdominal hole for pregnant women.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,170 to Spehar, granted Apr. 23, 1991, discloses a portable body massage table having an orifice for a patient's head.
U.S. Pat. No. D 295,349 to Mueller, granted Apr. 26, 1988, discloses a collapsible portable massage table having an adjustable headrest.
U.S. Pat. No. D 304,614 to Guttorsmen, granted Nov. 14, 1989, discloses a bench for physio-therapeutical treatment having an adjustable headrest with a cutout therein.
U.S. Pat. No. D 403,772 to Fanuzzi, granted Jan. 5, 1999 discloses a combined salon and massage table having a contoured headrest.
None of the prior art devices solve the problem of using a conventional bed as a massage table wherein it is necessary to support the patients head.